


You Were My Happiness

by Alec_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: WARNING!!! FEELS!!!This is just an idea that I had. Well actually I got it from Tumblr I think. But anyway... You guys might actually hate me after this.





	You Were My Happiness

"Hey Papà," Max said, as he entered his old home. The apartment was cold and smelled like dust; all the curtains were closed and there was not a speck of glitter anywhere, and the whole place was black.   
Max sighed and shut the door. "How are you doing?" He said and sat in one of the chairs. His papà, Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn, was lying on the couch. He had bags under is eyes, no makeup, his hair was a wreck, and he was wearing sweatpants and a baggy plain T-shirt. Tissues and to go boxes covered the floor.   
Magnus just sighed. "Have you even went to the bedroom? Or took a shower? Or changed your clothes?" Max asked. "Papà I know that it's hard, but you can't just let yourself go..."  
Max sighed. Obviously Magnus wasn't listening, he was probably a million miles away. "I'll be back tomorrow..." Max said and got up. He hated seeing his Papà like this. Max took one last glance at the place. Years ago, the apartment was bursting with life and happiness, laughter filled the air, the place used to smell like coffee and sandalwood; now all of that was gone. His father's death had hurt Max deeply, but it practically killed his Papà.   
The sun set on yet another day. Magnus was sick of this. He was absolutely tired of it. He couldn't go on any longer. Alec wanted him to be happy, but he couldn't be happy without Alec.   
Magnus cried for days and days. He wouldn't go into the bedroom, where his beloved died. He didn't want to do anything anymore. Everything reminded him of Alexander. God... Just the thought of him, made his chest ache and it was hard to breathe.   
Slowly, Magnus got up from the couch. He stumbled his way into the bathroom. He was done. He didn't want to live anymore. He only wanted Alec.   
He got the pills out of the medicine cabinet. He looked in the mirror. He had never looked worse. He sighed and looked down at the drugs in his hand. He was about to take them when a familiar voice behind him said, "Magnus..."  
Magnus turned around and gasped, dropping the pills. Alexander, his Alexander, was standing in front of him, and he looked eighteen again. Tears filled Magnus eyes.  
"I'm losing it..." Magnus whispered. "This isn't real..." Alec sighed. "I wanted you to be happy Magnus..."  
"I CANNOT BE HAPPY WITHOUT YOU!" Magnus sobbed. "YOU WERE MY HAPPINESS!"   
Alec stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Magnus. Magnus clung to Alec. Maybe Alec really wasn't dead. Maybe this was all a really long dream. Maybe Alec was still eighteen... No. Magnus knew the truth. The pain was all too real to be a dream.   
Maybe he was going crazy, but Magnus didn't care. For this one moment, he could have his Alec back.   
Tessa slowly pulled herself from Magnus's arms. She changed back into her normal self, and returned Alec's old clothes into the closet. She sighed as she glanced at Magnus sleeping on the couch.   
He was no longer the life of the party. He was barely living at all. Tessa knew that it was kinda cruel to pretend to be Alec, but Tessa hoped that within time, Magnus could learn to be happy. But right now, if Magnus thought he was going crazy kept him alive, then Tessa would keep up the scheme.   
After all, Magnus helped her when Will died, and now Tessa had to help him through Alec's death.


End file.
